romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TehAnonymous
The 1st wikipage Looks much better that way indeed. Like how the page navigation is done now. Suggestions for further improvement: Picture of yellow brickroad bigger and above the text maybe? 13:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Random :Thanks a lot! I think it could be a lot better, and suggest that you also register an account and contribute. Learning tables stuff is hard, and making amazing homepages even more so. It's a great thing to learn, though, so don't be discouraged. Hope to see you around! 19:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd like to add links to new pages but the edit button seems to be gone. Any chance I can use it again without creating an account? ::: 19:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Random ::::No. Why wouldn't you want to make an account, though? The only argument I've ever heard is "I like to remain anonymous", but that falls to pieces with the single phrase "geoIP". Register an account, and make a name for yourself. 20:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, I don't want an account. I just want to add content now and then, without having to struggle remembering a stupid password or identify one of those infernal captions everytime. And I don't want this page to know my E-mail adress. :::::: 20:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Random ::::::So I made a new page (City of Eureka) yesterday and now I can't link it to 1st page, and I really don't get why I've to log in for that. Not that anybody else would link it up. ::::::So if an anonymos content isn't apreciated, I guess I can stop contributing right now. :::::: 09:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Random Possible Logo? I left a note about this on VodkaEagle's talk as well, but I made a mockup logo: (link) The only thing I'm really worried about is the "Wiki" text, which I fear may be too small. Any thoughts? --¤Ele 09:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think it looks prettty. It looks like you changed it, and it's better :D 00:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. I also changed the layout colors a bit, and I'm seeing what I can do for a new body background. |D I'm going to ask Vit if we can use one or two of the wallpapers to make one. --¤Ele 19:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey TehAnonymous, What's New? I finally got off school, so I was wondering, any ideas for the wiki? It would be awesome to clean it up a little more, maybe change the flat blackish background. Just head to my chat page, we all could talk there :) VodkaEagle :Honestly, idk. I only wanted admin to move some things around and set up some decent templates. RA is great to read, but it's difficult to wiki-fy. Also, you only need to message me on one talk page; the notification shows up upon visiting any wikia. So direction-wise, I think that we/you should decide if we want pages to reflect a formal, pseudo-intellectual, Wikipedia style tone, or the more whimsical RA tone. For instance, referencing Captain or Snippy is difficult. The page is named "Sniper", but Snippy is almost never mentioned as such in the comic. Also, the past few arcs have been... all over the place. It's a challenge to wiki-fy it. I've been active on the LoL wiki, not so much here, but I can get back into it :3 Also, sign your posts with ~~~~ 02:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) TehTehTeh Pls pls pls check your email ; _ ; ColdShowers (talk) 08:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, retry here. Hey there, Anonymous! It's been a while! VodkaEagle (talk) 10:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) VodkaEagle